Melt My Heart
by mailiflower
Summary: Paul begins to fall deeply in love with his rival Ash,though he's having mixed feelings about starting a relationship with him.Will Ash be able to melt Paul's heart and unearth his true self before there driven apart again? Comashipping: Ash/Paul
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Ash)

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, this is a warning: Commashipping Ash/Paul yaoi fanfic. Ok, unlike most stories, I'm not gonna rush straight into the sex scene, because let's face it, it gets boring after a while, they meet, talk and then seduce each other. Yawn. I'm gonna write of them being in the Unova (Or Isshu) region, traveling people: Dawn, Brock, and an assorted mix of pokemon. Now then, I'm going to make their love go slow then lead up to hot make out scenes (They're will be a lot) and of course, more than one sex scene. For now, this is rated T, but as I continue writing, it will be turned into M so don't be surprised. Uke: Ash, Seme: Paul. Ok I'm done rambling, enjoy and please Review ok? And check out the beginning to my Palletshipping Ash/Gary, both stories are unerrelevant to the other.**

"Pikachu! Get back here!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu squealed as she took off in direction of the nearby forest. Ash sighed and ran after her, Dawn and Brock skidded to a stop.

"Hey, get back here Ash! I need to get to the Contest!" Dawn shouted.

Brock sighed, "Let him go, Dawn. We'll make it there on time, it's not for another two weeks."

-In the Forest-

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as his feet pounded the forest floor, he panted as he skirted around tall trees and nearly slid into a bush. Pikachu was just ahead, scratching her ear with her foot and looking content.

Ash almost reached her when he tripped.

"WAH!"

He groaned and looked down on what he fell on.

A person passed out, wearing a blue jacket, and dark blue jeans. He had light lavender hair and groaned slightly from time to time.

"Paul?"

"Moan . . ."

Ash scrambled up and tried pushing Paul's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Paul! Paul! Wake up! Are you alright?"

Pikachu cocked her head to the side before bouncing around the clearing, sniffing everywhere. 

Ash tried again, panic tainted his voice, "PAUL! GODDAMIT WAKE UP!"

Paul's eyes snapped open, his eyes were dark brown almost black, and Ash's rival sat up and shook his head. As soon as his gaze found Ash's he sneered.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want loser?"

Ash huffed, "Hey, I was just looking for my Pikachu and I found you passed out. Are you ok?" Paul rolled his eyes and stood shakily, "Of course I'm fine, idiot. I just haven't eaten in a few days."

"DAYS?"

"Probably. Maybe a week, I'm not sure."

Ash frowned and laid a friendly hand on Paul's shoulder. "You need to eat or you'll keep fainting." Paul blushed and smacked Ash's hand away.

"And what? Let you beat me in my quest in becoming Pokemon Master? Please, you already took my pathetic Chimchar from me. Why would you want to help me?"

"Geeze, can't you be at least halfway decent for once?"

"Why must you be such a loser?"

"JERK!"

"BASTARD!"

"Pathetic wimp! Go back to your mother you little momma's boy."

"Get a life, you abusive trainer!"

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"I HATE YOU PAUL!"

The spark in Paul's eyes dimmed and he looked at the ground. " . . . You hate me?" He whispered. Ash was taken aback, "Well, you hate me too, so fair's fair."

"You hate me . . . "

Ash frowned and stepped towards the purple haired boy, "Paul? Paul, are you ok?" Pikachu padded over to the two trainers and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Pika?" She asked in her own language.

Paul's shoulders started to shake with anger, "YOU HATE ME? YOU ASS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL ABOUT-" He clamped a hand on his mouth and shuddered, his face had a light pink hue to it.

A tear leaked out of the corner of Paul's eye, as the faint blush covering his face spread across his cheeks..

Ash didn't know what to do, Paul was upset. The icy heart that was Paul, who was always prepped with a snide remark or chilling disposition was at a loss for words and seemed to be doing everything in his power to stay in control.

He moved towards Paul and cautiously laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. Without warning, Paul grabbed hold of Ash's face in his hands.

"Huh?"

Paul stopped shuddering and fixed a glare on Ash, his onyx eyes were cold and calculating. "Sorry about that . . . I don't know what came over me, I must be ill. But tell me Ash, why do you hate me so much? Is it envy?"

"No, I hate the way you treat your pokemon."

"Oh, so you don't hate me in general?"

Ash blushed slightly as Paul leaned closer, his scent surrounded him, arousing the raven haired trainer slightly. He couldn't help noticing how handsome Paul was, he even longed to thread his fingers in that silky purple colored hair of his. He mentally shook himself, "ARG! Why am I thinking these things?"

True, Ash respected Paul's methods at times, and even though he was thoroughly hardened against teasing and cold remarks from his old rival Gary (Who is currently dating Misty), Paul knew just the thing to say to make Ash feel inferior.

"What's up with you, Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Your acting strange, I think you need to sit down and rest." Ash suggested as he pointed at a half sunken log.

Paul shrugged, "I'm fine, just a little hungry."

"You can tag along with me, Brock and Dawn you know?"

Paul sneered, "I don't take charity-" His stomach began rumbling, the purple haired boy blushed, "Shut up, not one word."

Ash sighed and dug around in his backpack for something for Paul to eat. He managed to pull out a box of pockey, chocolate flavor. Ash handed it out for Paul to take, "Here, eat this. You need to eat something."

Paul looked at the box with disdain but reached for it. Their fingers brushed slightly as Paul took the snack.

"Thank . . . you." Paul choked out with a pained expression.

Ash snickered slightly at Paul's confused face, it made him look downright adorable. He flushed at that, 'A-Adorable? I think he's . . . adorable? Oh shit am I getting hard?'

His lower half began to feel uncomfortable as the young trainer shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta go, see ya." Ash smiled nervously.

Ash turned to go, but Paul stopped him, "Wanna share?" Paul asked quietly. Ash blushed, but faced Paul with a carefree smile anyway, "Sure, if you want."

The two of them sat on the forest floor, Paul looked awkward.

"Um, Ash?"

"Do you want to share . . . a better way?"

Ash frowned, "Huh?"

Paul sighed and leaned forward, "You hold the pockey stick in your mouth and I'll lean forward and bite off a piece."

Ash turned beet red and swallowed hard. 'What is Paul thinking?'

"I-I suppose that'll be alright." Ash stuttered. Paul quirked the corners of his lips up in a slight smile, though not quite. Paul slid the Pockey into Ash's mouth, the young trainer just sat there, unmoving and afraid to move at the same time.

Paul leaned forward and gently broke the pockey in half with his teeth, munching his piece in content.

Ash chewed his piece and swallowed, though he was too embarrassed to really enjoy the flavor.

'What's Paul up to? Something doesn't seem right.'

Paul slid another pockey into Ash's mouth and leaned forward again. This time, their lips were a fraction, an inch really, from touching before Paul bit down and chewed his piece. Ash swallowed his own smaller piece of Pockey.

'What's happening?'

-Twenty minutes later-

They finally finished the box of Pockey, Paul exhaled slowly, but didn't look the least bit disturbed. "That was good . . . "

"Y-Y-Yeah."

Paul raised an eyebrow at Ash's blushing face. "Hey loser, why are you all red?" Ash blushed harder, "I'm not red, stupid."

Paul chuckled lightly, "Are you embarrassed?"

The raven haired trainer huffed and turned his face away. "Nope." Paul scooted closer so that the two trainer's sides touched. Ash glanced at Paul's face and found that he couldn't look away, dark eyes stared into light brown. His rival lifted a hand and gently touched his cheek, brushing a black lock of hair out of the way.

Tiny shivers went down Ash's spine as Paul continued to caress his cheek. His hand was smooth and warm, which surprised the less experienced trainer.

Paul rested his hand on Ash's chin and tilted his face up.

"Are you afraid . . .?" Paul whispered into Ash's ear. The raven haired trainer smiled nervously, "N-Now w-what would give you that idea?"

"Ash . . ."

"P-Paul, are you ok? Why are y-you coming closer?"

"Shh…"

Paul leaned down and was just within a fraction of touching Ash's lips with his, Ash's heart started to beat faster and louder as-

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Ash! Pikachu!"

Paul sighed and pulled away, he stood and dusted the back of his pants off. Ash scrambled up too, Pikachu bounded over and climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "Pi Pika!" She cried, cupping her mouth with her tiny yellow paws.

Brock and Dawn came running into the clearing, both were breathless from running.

The two of them froze when they saw Paul. Brock's gaze turned serious, which is hard to tell since his eyes were so slanted.

"Hello Paul."

"Paul. What are you doing here?"

Paul shrugged on his backpack and turned from all of them, "Leaving. This loser here helped me with something. I'm fine now."

Dawn shrugged, "Whatever. Come on Ash! We need to get to the next city already." Brock sighed as hearts popped into his eyes, "Yeah, hurry up so we can get to the Pokemon Center so Nurse Joy will fall in love and go out with me! Or maybe even Officer Jenny, or a threesome! I don't mind!"

Dawn bonked Brock on the head, snapping the gym leader out of his hysterics. "Ow . . ."

Ash frowned and looked back at Paul, who wouldn't look at him. 'Were you going to kiss me? I thought you were my rival.' He thought to himself.

The purple haired trainer looked at Ash, eyes cold as ice, "I suppose I'll see you three later." He walked past Ash, brushing his shoulder against the less experienced trainer before leaning down and murmuring, "I need to talk to you…meet me in the pokemon center in Castelia City, ok Ash?"

Paul cleared his throat and continued to walk away, his hair shifted gently in the wind as he disappeared deeper into the forest. Dawn scowled, "What a jerk. What did he say to you, Ash?"

Ash blushed and looked at the ground, "Nothing…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Paul)

"NO! You beat up my Pidgey with your Electabuzz!" A young trainer wailed.

Paul huffed and recalled his pokemon before he faced the small boy. "Your pokemon are pathetic at best, this battle was a complete waste of my time."

Tears formed in the other trainer's eyes as he bent to collect his fallen Pidgey in his arms before running off to a Pokemon Center. Paul blinked slowly, uncaring as he walked to a bench and sat down, he ran a hand through his light lavender hair and sighed. "At least Ash gave me a challenge…"

'Ash…' That one word kept running through the trainer's mind all day, yesterday he passed out because he was starving. And his rival had actually helped him.

Paul blushed slightly at the memory of Ash's flustered face and large brown eyes when Paul asked to share Pockey. Ever since he met Ash, he had a sort of crush on him, though he was always careful to mask his feelings behind loathing and distaste. He would abuse his pokemon without intention, just to spite the raven haired trainer.

In a quest to be the strongest, a trainer had to close themselves off and let no one in, or else they grow weak and pathetic.

"Hmm…"

He was still confused for his newfound feelings and still didn't know what to do. 'I guess it all started with that dream last week…'

-The Dream-

A large meadow stretched in front of him, the lilacs and roses were in bloom, filling the air with its fragrant aroma. The wind whispered around him, the first thing he did was check his pockets for his pokeballs, which were promptly missing.

"Shit."

"(Giggle) you shouldn't say such crass things, Paul."

Paul froze and turned midway, standing a few yards away was his rival Ash Ketchum, his mouth dried at one look at the other trainer.

Dark, Midnight black hair peeking out from a well-placed baseball hat, and framing an open and cheerful face, with matching warm brown eyes. A smile that made Paul feel weak in the knees. Trainer clothes that showed off the endings of tanned arms and muscle from training pokemon.

Ash laughed, "It's not polite to stare, you know? How about I come closer so you don't need to strain your eyes?"

Ash closed the distance between them with two long strides.

The purple haired trainer gulped and felt like he couldn't move, only speak.

"A…Ash?"

"Shh, its ok babe, I'm here." Ash purred.

'B-B-Babe?'

Ash leaned his face closer to Paul's and pressed their foreheads and noses together. Ash's warm breath spread over the more experienced trainer's cheeks, arousing him slightly. A hand slipped up Paul's windbreaker and shirt, fingers splayed out over his stomach, exploring him. Paul blushed and tried looking angry. "What…are you…haah…doing?"

Ash giggled and allowed his hand to travel up to Paul's rock hard chest, resting on the warm flesh between his abs.

"I'm making you feel so~ good. Aren't I?"

"This…This is wrong and you know it."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Y-You're my rival, and another guy to boot."

Ash frowned, "So? There are gay couples out there you know? Now tell me…" He gently squeezed the tip of one of Paul's nipples, making the boy cry out in pleasure than pain. The raven haired boy leaned close to Paul's face and grinned, "Am I making you feel good? Would you like me to continue?"

"Oh…" Paul moaned as Ash licked the purple haired trainer's lips lightly with his tongue, as if asking for an entrance to a nonexistent kiss.

"Yes…" Paul whispered as his face heated up. Ash gently kissed his cheeks, "Good boy, this will make you feel so relaxed babe. I really do love you."

"You LOVE me?"

Ash paused and smiled slowly, "Yes…this is your dream, correct? Isn't this how you WANT me to feel? This is a fragment of your unvoiced desires." Paul wordlessly nodded, still not believing that this was happening. 'Did I always yearn for you like this?' He said to himself wordlessly as Ash pulled Paul's shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground.

That's when Ash aggressively pushed Paul to the ground and sat on him.

"Huh?"

The raven haired trainer smiled deviously as he bent down and teased the purple haired trainer's hardened nipples with his tongue.

Paul involuntarily let out a moan of pleasure.

Ash gently licked the bare surface of Paul's chest, and trailing kisses on each tiny space of skin, nipping occasionally. He lifted his head to stare into Paul's dark black eyes, "Do you love me Paul? Please say yes, this IS your dream after all. I can go if you want."

"I…I…"

-Back to reality-

Paul snapped himself out of his daydream and exhaled slowly. "I must be going crazy." He murmured. He lazily analyzed the tall skyscrapers, though pretty it still marred the city's true beauty. Pidove's roosted in the few trees in the park as a trio of dancers danced in a single filed line.

"CHA! CHA! CHA!"

"ARIBA!"

"AYE!AYE!"

"1, 2, 3, again, again!"

Paul scoffed at the noise and focused on his badge case, he already had the badges he needed from this city and the ones before, and yet he remained at the city until Ash was scheduled to arrive.

Looking back, Paul realized that he really never had a taste for girls anyway. They were all too noisy and hormonal, besides…all they ever wanted to do was spend time together and run their fingers through Paul's hair, just because it was an odd color from everyone else's. Needless to say, each relationship ended in disaster.

'Me and Ash? Well…maybe.'

Paul groaned and laid down on the stone cold bench, feeling like crap as his cheek pressed against the slab of stone. "Since when did I turn homo?" He murmured sourly.

"Pi Pikachu! Pika!"

The sounds of a nearby Pikachu alerted him as he scrambled to sit upright on his bench. He furiously combed down his ruffled purple hair and look like he was just relaxing in a cool position instead of with a dazed expression.

He frowned a bit, "Why am I doing this? It's just Ash." Though the sound of his crush's name made him blush since it made him think of the other trainer.

'Calm down…it's not like you're going to confess or something to him.' His mind scolded, though that still left Paul to question the reason why he wanted to see Ash in the first place. Maybe he really had gone crazy.

Soon enough, Ash's Pikachu bounced into the square, trainer in tow.

"Pi, pi, pi!" The tiny mouse pokemon squealed.

Ash ran up and scooped Pikachu in his arms, "Come on buddy. Stop running off like that. I know it's exciting since we've never been here before but try and be patient."

"Pika…"

"Hmph, your pokemon seems eager to run from you Ketchum."

Ash scowled angrily, Pikachu narrowed his beady little eyes. "Did you just ask to talk to me so you can insult me?"

Paul frowned a bit and looked away, "No…"

Ash shrugged, "Whatever, can you just tell me what you want to say so I can get back to my friends?" Paul swallowed hard, "…Friends."

"Yeah…?"

"Huh…I never had a friend."

Ash widened his eyes, "What? Oh come on, everyone has at least ONE friend. I mean, take your pokemon for instance, they like you, right?"

"They respect me…they don't like me."

"Um, your family?"

"I despise them. My overprotective mother, obnoxious brother and weak minded father." Paul sneered.

Ash sighed, "Oh…sorry then, I guess." The purple haired trainer had a flash of hope, he wasn't sure it would work, but it was worth a shot. "Can I be your friend?"

The raven haired trainer widened his eyes, "W-Wha?"

Paul narrowed his eyes and looked away, humiliated, so embarrassed that he couldn't look Ash in the eye. "Nothing. Never mind, it's a stupid idea anyway."

What was he thinking? He would become friends with Ketchum, and then through some odd event, Ash might, just might like him back and maybe even fall in love with him. Ha, his own thoughts made him question his sanity.

'I'm the idiot…'

The raven haired trainer shook his head, "No, it's not stupid." He extended his hand in a friendly manner. Paul stared at his outstretched hand blankly, when he made no move, Ash took a step towards the confused rival.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you showing me your hand?"

"Just shake it." Ash said irritably. Paul shrugged and took Ash's hand in his, it was warm and soft. He carefully pumped the hand up and down once.

Ash smiled cheerfully, "There, know we're friends." Paul frowned, "But we're rivals…" Ash shrugged, "So? All of my friends become rivals eventually. Gary, Misty, Dawn, Brock, May, Max, Tracy, any gym leader I ever faced, and even the old champion of Kanto, and now you're my friend."

"Why would you do that?

"Do…what?"

Paul looked at the ground, mixed feelings ran though his head. "Make me your friend. I thought you hated me." Ash sighed, still making no move to remove his hand from the purple haired young trainer.

"Do you think everyone is out to get you?"

"Pretty much."

"Paul, how old are you?"

"Well that's a random question. I'm sixteen."

"Same as me, and do you know what the main difference between us is?"

"I have purple hair and you have black hair?" Paul replied snidely. Ash gave him a cold look. "No, the difference is that you don't trust anyone, it's unhealthy, you know?"

"…"

"You know I'm right."

Paul sighed, "So what if it is? No one cares about me, anyhow." Ash shook his head angrily, "That's not true. I care!"

Paul widened his eyes in shock, hope glowed within him. "Say that again." Ash blushed faintly, "W-Well y-yeah so I care. Look Paul, wouldn't you like it if we can just stand each other? Come on, we can be friendly rivals."

A small smirk appeared at Paul's lips, "Yeah…I guess we can do that, loser."

Ash laughed, "Ha, right back at you, jerk." He reached forward and pulled Paul into a gentle hug, the other boy froze in terror. 'S-so warm…' That was his only thought, Ash's scent enveloped him, and his face was probably deep crimson by now. He slowly relaxed in Ash's friendly hug and carefully hugged him back.

After Ash pulled away, Paul grasped his rival's forearm, tugging the bewildered boy towards him. "Whoa, Paul?"

"…"

"Paul-" Ash's words were cut off as Paul moved forward and pressed his moist and hungry lips to Ash's. Ash went ridged in shock as Paul narrowed his eyes, Ash eventually closed his eyes all the way and allowed the kiss. It was warm and friendly, Paul felt that it was almost enough to warm his heart. He licked the bottom of Ash's bottom lip slowly, almost tender, causing the other boy to moan slightly. Ash's lips parted as Paul began to slide his tongue inside Ash's mouth.

'Oh…oh god. Wait….WHAT AM I DOING?'

He released Ash and stepped back, an arm over his mouth, both boys were panting hard.

"Ah…ah…"

"Huff…Huff…"

Ash started to blush, Paul looked at the ground in shame, and then he pivoted on his heel and ran, ignoring Ash's shouts behind him.

"PAUL!"

"Pi Pika!"

Paul sneered against his arm as he bolted away, he swerved into a dark alley where two muscular older men sneered at each other as they pocketed cash and crack. He saw Ash run by his hiding place, the purple haired trainer sighed and slumped onto the cold ground with a silent bump.

He cradled his head in his hands and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw a thin trail of bright red blood. The taste of salt filled his mouth. 

"Why did I do that?" He asked himself in misery. 'Now he knows how I feel! He's never going to accept me now.'

He stood and kicked a trashcan, startling the two men, "****!" He brought back his fist and slammed it into the metal trash can, creating a large gaping hole. The two men scrambled away, screaming in fear for their lives.

He shivered a bit before slumping against a filthy wall. Paul began to sob silently to himself. "Why? Why do I always have to ruin everything? Why…"

Suddenly, his Electabuzz exited its pokeball and looked at his master with curiosity.

"Electa?"

Paul looked up and scowled and pulled out a pokeball, "Get back in there you weakling." Electabuzz was recalled, but he soon popped out again, this time the pokemon crossed its arms across its yellow and black jagged striped chest.

Paul blinked away tears and looked at his electric type. "Why won't you listen to me? I'm your master, do as I say and get the hell inside your pokeball!"

"Buzz."

His Electabuzz crawled to where Paul was sitting and squeezed him tight, smiling. Paul just stared at the pokemon, "Trying to suck up? It won't work. RETURN!"

The last thing he saw in Electabuzzs' eyes was hurt when the pokemon was recalled. Paul frowned deeply and turned the pokeball in his hands, "I'm sorry Electabuzz…I just don't think I'm capable of love to be honest."

As the night sky filled with stars, Paul filled up with sorrow and regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ash)

"Winner! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town has defeated Gym Leader Burgh!"

The bug type gym leader sighed sadly, "Oh man…wiped out by one fire type. And such a small one too, oh man, what will the other gym leaders think?"

Ash just smiled, "Hey, it was a good battle and Tepig seemed to enjoy it too."

His Tepig grunted its name before leaping back inside its pokeball. Ash pocketed the pokemon and accepted the insect badge from the gym leader. Burgh narrowed his eyes at something behind Ash's shoulder, "Oh for Caterpie's sake, get your friend off of one of my helpers!"

Ash groaned and saw Brock clinging onto a girl dressed in a vibrant colored dress, hearts popped into his eyes. 'Oh come on…again?'

"Oh my angel, my angelic beauty please say you'll be mine~!"

"Um…who are you again?"

"Brock my sweet! Let me hold you-"

Dawn pulled the lovesick Brock away from the girl, she breathed out a silent thanks to the blue haired girl. Ash sighed, "Sorry about that Burgh, we'll be leaving now."

-Ten minutes later-

"Sorry about that, guys, you know how I get around a pretty woman."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You have to stop that, it's an awful habit." Ash stayed silent, lost in his thoughts as he thought back to yesterday…when Paul had suddenly kissed him out of the blue.

His feelings were confused.

'Paul always hated me…but that kiss was so soft and gentle, I almost wanted to give in to my desires.'

"Ash? You ok?"

He stopped walking and looked at the concern in his friend's expressions. He pasted a fake smile on his face, "Yeah of course I'm fine! I beat a gym leader in three rounds using only my Tepig, why wouldn't I be happy?"

Brock frowned, "Come on Ash, I know you by now, and Pikachu knows something's wrong too. She's obviously worried."

As if in response, Pikachu rubbed her cheek gently against Ash's cheek, "Pika pi..."

Ash smiled sadly, "I'm not upset, just…confused."

Dawn frowned, "Confused? About what, Ash?"

Ash took a deep breath and looked at his friends, Pikachu included. "Just asking…hypothetical of course, how would you guys react if I told you that someone kissed me yesterday?" All three of his friends widened their eyes in shock.

Brock was the first one to break out of the shock, he grabbed Ash's shirt and raged, "WAS IS NURSE JOY? OR OFFICER JENNY? WHICH ONE DID YOU KISS AND HOW CAN I GET THEM TO KISS ME?"

"Uh…none of them."

Brock calmed down and stepped back, "Oh. Sorry Ash, I was just curious. Heh." Dawn smiled, "I'm happy for you, Ash! Who was she? Do we know her?"

Ash was about to reply when a snarky comment came from behind.

"Oh, it's you three again."

Ash's heart started to pound as he turned around. Paul was facing them coolly, a hand in his pocket, a glare fixated on all three of them, his lips were in a frown. The same lips that had given the raven haired trainer his first passionate kiss.

"Hi Paul!"

"…I already greeted you, there's no reason for you to greet me back since there's no point."

Ash's heart fell at the cruel tone in the purple haired trainer's voice.

'P-Paul? I thought you liked me. Wasn't what that kiss was for?' Ash thought to himself sadly. Dawn narrowed her eyes, "Sheesh, can't you just be nice to Ash for once? I mean he was just being polite and you go off acting like a jerk!"

Paul smiled meanly in Ash's direction, "Oh…I was nice to him yesterday. Remember Ash?" Ash's face flamed in embarrassment, "Yeah…I remember, but clearly YOU don't."

Brock and Dawn flashed him confused glances.

A look of sadness crossed Paul's face, it was so quick that it was almost as if it had never existed. Probably like that kiss that happened the other day.

"Well, I must be off, see you, losers."

"Ah, Paul, wai-" Ash called out, a hand outstretched to the other boy, but Paul was already outside the hearing distance. Ash dropped his hand in shame.

Dawn frowned, "Ash? Are you alright?"

Brock sneered, "Its Paul, isn't it? He did something to you the other day. God, if only I had Steelix with me, I would've iron tailed his smug grin right off his face." Ash smiled, but shook his head, "No…you guy's wouldn't understand, even I don't understand it at times."

"Huh?"

-Four hours later-

"Brock~, I'm tired! Can we stop~?" Dawn whined. The two boys sighed, they didn't even travel two miles because of Dawn's complaining.

"We'll get there when we get there."

"But my feet hurt~!"

Dawn's voice faded and wasn't heard again for a while. The silence stretched, the only sounds were the leaves crunching underfoot from Ash and Brock and the sounds of wild pokemon hiding in tall grass and trees.

Brock stopped in his tracks, causing the younger trainer to bump into him.

"Ow, why'd you stop?"

"I don't hear Dawn anymore."

Ash whipped around and saw that Dawn had vanished. "DAWN?" Ash cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "DAWN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Pikachu followed his lead, "Pi Pikachu~!"

"KYAHHH!"

The scream came from above them in a tree. Dawn was struggling in a net, Brock gritted his teeth, "Damn it, it's a trap!"

Suddenly a cage fell on the two trainers.

A large rubber hand shot out through the forest's thick foliage and grasped Pikachu in its clutches, pulling the small pokemon away from Ash. The tiny mouse pokemon struggled and tried to wriggle free, "PIKA!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEEE! We got you now twerps!"

Ash groaned, "Oh no…not this again." Two shadowy figures leaped from the darkness, the man and woman were back to back as a giant Meowth balloon inflated in the background. The woman spoke first, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder. "Prepare for trouble."

The blue haired man continued, "And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people against all nations." The blue haired man said as he made a cross with his hands.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

The woman turned with a flirty smile, "Jessie!" The blue hair man pulled out a rose and smirked, "James." The two clapped their hands together and pointed skywards.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

A cat like pokemon leaped out behind them, with Pikachu in a glass jar, "Meowth that's right!" Pikachu unleashed its electric attack inside the jar, "Pika…CHUUUU! Pika?" Meowth snickered, "Boy, you never learn, do ya? Dis jar is protected against your electric attacks and iron tail, so take dat!"

"Pika pi…"

"Team Rocket! Give me back Pikachu!"

Jesse laughed, "No can do twerp, this little runt is our meal ticket." James stuck out his tongue, "Yeah, so bye!"

"Tepig! Come out here and melt the bars with flamethrower!"

Ash's Tepig appeared and inhaled, "Te….PIG!" It screamed as it unleashed a tongue of flame from its mouth. The bars melted slowly until they were soft enough to bend, Ash reached out and grasped the bars before retracting hastily.

"OW!OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Jesse winked, "Yes, I know I'm hot, farewell!" The trio raced back to the hot air balloon. Pikachu was crying, tears streaming down her face, "Pi, pi, pi!"

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled as he rammed his shoulder against the bars until it gave way, Brock tumbled out after him. The gym leader pulled out his pokeball, "Oschawott I choose you! Stop team rocket with water gun!"

A tiny otter type pokemon appeared, it looked at its owner and shot Brock in the face with water.

"Ack! Pbbt, pbbt, not me! Team Rocket!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Team Rocket were already inside the basket of the hot air balloon. Meowth taunted them as he waved Pikachu's jar , "Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah!"

"Tepig use iron tail on the balloon!"

Just as the balloon lifted off into the air, Tepig leaped and did a 360 spin and crashed into the balloon, causing it to shake. "AAHHHHH!" Meowth tripped and dropped Pikachu's jar as the balloon exploded, Tepig leaped backwards and landed on his butt on the ground.

"Tepig!" It said proudly.

The three members of Team Rocket soared upwards, Jesse and James were crying as they held each other's hands.

"WAH! We were THIS close!"

"It's not fair! That twerp always wins~!"

"How'd I ever get caught up with you losers?"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN~!" They all screamed at once, they shot farther away until only a glistening star was left, blinking once before disappearing.

"PIKA!"

Pikachu's jar was about to hit the ground, and Ash was too far away, he broke into a run. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he realized that the jar was approaching the ground way too fast, if it hit the ground…the jar would shatter and the impact would kill her.

"PIKACHU NO!"

"PI~KA!"

Just as the jar was about to hit the ground, a figure jumped out and grabbed the jar. The person landed on the ground, protecting Pikachu from impact.

Ash panted as he approached the person who had saved his best friend. "Pikachu!" The person stood up and held the jar in strong hands. Cold onyx eyes stared into his, a small smirk appeared at the two perfect lips, "Almost lose something, loser?"

"Paul?"

The purple haired trainer winked and opened the jar, releasing Pikachu. The yellow mouse pokemon leaped into Ash's arms, "Pi, pi, pi! Cha~!"

"Hey, buddy! You scared me for a moment."

"Pi, Pikachu."

Ash looked behind him and saw that Brock was helping Dawn out of her net, both trainers were oblivious to Paul's presence.

The raven haired trainer smiled gratefully, "Thank you for saving my best friend, Paul." His rival shrugged and looked away coolly, though his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood, don't let it get to your-"

Ash cut off Paul's words with a quick kiss to the lips. Pikachu cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Pika, pika~?"

The raven haired boy pulled back and took in Paul's bewildered face. The rival was blushing furiously as he looked at Ash, "What…why, why did you do that just now?" He whispered hoarsely as he raised a shaky hand to his lips.

Ash's face flushed as he let out a small chuckle, "It was…a thank you, a proper one, for today…and yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Uh-huh, you gave me my first kiss."

Paul widened his eyes and took a step back, a hand clutched at the fabric of his wind breaker, "T-That was your first? I was YOUR first?"

"Uh, yeah, girls never found me attractive so…"

"That's hard to believe."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. I got to go, see ya around lo- I mean, Ash." Paul said as he caught himself in time. The rival stepped forward and bent down, laying a hand on Ash's left shoulder, his breath tickled the flesh around the raven haired boy's neck.

Teeth gently tugged on his neck.

"Ah...P-Paul, what?"

Paul poked out his tongue and licked the bite he left on the neck of his rival, sending a shiver of pleasure down the other boy's spine.

The purple haired boy moved back and smiled gently as Ash laid a hand on the hickey. "That's my mark. I don't know when I'll see you again, so…that is a sign that you shouldn't forget me, ok?" Ash blushed and nodded, "Ok…"

Paul turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" Paul said in irritation, Ash grabbed Paul's face and tilted it upward as he lowered his mouth to his rival's neck, biting down gently.

"Ah…"

Ash slowly licked the wound the same way Paul did, the rival moaned slightly, so faint, like a single intake of air.

The raven haired boy moved back, his face a deep scarlet, "T-That's my mark. Now we match, ok Paul?" Paul looked at him, a strange emotion burning in dark onyx eyes, Paul blushed and walked away, whispering, "Ok" before he vanished deeper into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Paul)

"Buzz?"

"Don't annoy me right now Electabuzz…go and train you weakling." Paul said with a sneer as he walked away from his loyal electric type. Nimbasa City was too loud and gaudy for his tastes. Even the electric gym leader was dressed in barely nothing, not that his male pokemon didn't complain or anything.

He gently massaged his hickey, which had gone from dark purple, to light brown with fading.

Paul blushed at that memory.

'_T-That's my mark. Now we match, ok Paul?'_

Ash's words still rang fresh in his head. He groaned, 'What was so special about his rival? Why did his heart beat faster at just a glance at the raven haired boy?'

Electabuzz sighed and was drawing something in the sand with his fingers. Paul frowned and crouched by his pokemon, "What are you drawing? You should be training instead of doing artwork…" His voice trailed off when he saw the picture.

It was simple, but easy to recognize: Pikachu.

Paul sighed, "Let me guess…you love Pikachu, Ash's female pokemon?"

Electabuzz grinned and stared at the drawing with longing. He electric type drew a heart around his picture and then wiped it away, looking crestfallen.

Paul patted his pokemon on the back. "Yeah…I know just the way you feel."

-Twenty minutes later-

Elisa's emolga slammed against the wall of the gym, landing on the floor with a dull thud. "EMOLGA!" She screeched. Paul stood calmly on his side, his sandile growled happily as it saw its opponents defeat.

"AH! Y-You win. Here, take this badge as a sign of proof that you have bested this gym." The gym leader sighed as she handed Paul the Bolt Badge.

The purple haired trainer sneered and accepted the badge. He grunted to sandile, "You did alright, now get in your pokeball for some rest. You'll need it in the next battles." Sandile frowned and disappeared inside its pokeball.

Elesa frowned, "The bond with your pokemon is surprisingly weak."

"You're saying my pokemon are weaklings now?"

"No. They are truly powerful and they respect you true."

"But?"

"But they lack love, your Electabuzz sitting in the corner of my gym all by himself looks the most miserable. You won't get very far if you don't treat your partners with more respect."

Paul scoffed and returned Electabuzz, "What do you know? I defeated YOU, not the other way around."

Without another word, Paul exited the electric type gym, still seething at what the gym leader told him. He stormed around Nimbasa City, ignoring the flashing lights and sounds coming from the Big and Small Stadiums. The music from the Pokemon Musical nearby made his ears want to bleed.

'Weak bond…who cares? My pokemon will be the strongest there is, no one will dare cross me.'

He sneered at a little girl that looked at him funny before slouching down on a green painted bench. A cold wind blew by and Paul had to hug himself to stay warm. His cold heart didn't help much either, some days he really despised his life. Everywhere he went, people would challenge him and he would win, though they would always say the same thing.

His bond with his own pokemon was weak.

Electabuzz appeared from his pokeball and sat next to Paul.

Irritated, Paul ignored his pokemon as usual. A paw jabbed into his side, he brushed it off, until it jabbed again.

*poke, poke*

"Cut it out."

*Poke*

"Seriously, cut it out."

*PUNCH*

Paul rubbed his shoulder ruefully as he shot his pokemon a withering glance. "Alright, fine. What is it?" Electabuzz pointed towards the Ferris wheel in excitement.

"Electabuzz? Buzz!"

"You want to ride on the stupid Ferris wheel? Fine, if it will make you quite bothering me, we'll go on it once and that's it."

-Ferris Wheel-

"BUZZ! BUZZ!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Paul mumbled as he stood in line, it wasn't very long so the ride would be over soon. 'How did I get dragged into this?'

A commotion erupted from the front of the line.

"What do you mean I need to have another person ride with me? Doesn't a pokemon count?"

"Not really. Your Pikachu needs another pokemon to ride with as well, she will have her own ball in the wheel."

'Pikachu?'

Paul's curiosity got the better of him as he peeked his head out from around the line of people. He couldn't see very far so he got out of line to go see who was up front, Electabuzz followed eagerly. "Electa?"

At the front of the line stood a pissed of Ash Ketchum.

Pikachu was on his shoulder, glowering at the poor ride manager. Ash's raven black hair shined in the afternoon sun, light danced on his tanned arms and face.

Paul flushed a bit as he was aroused by this.

He regained his composure and walked up to the upset rival. "…What seems to be the holdup, loser?" Ash turned and faced him, surprise on his handsome face, "Paul! H-Hi. They won't let me on because me and Pikachu don't have a partner."

Paul looked at Ash's neck and saw that the mark he left there was fading, but at least Ash didn't cover it up, unlike most of the girls Paul had dated in the past.

Well, he only ever dated two in his life, both ended on a sour note.

"Well…I suppose I can ride with you and Electabuzz can ride with Pikachu, is that ok?" Paul asked the manager.

The man looked relieved, "Yes, yes, go on, your seats are all ready." Ash blushed, "Hey, thanks for this Paul." Paul rolled his eyes, though his heart was warming up a bit. "Don't get used to this, I think the sun must be getting to me if I'm doing something for YOU."

The manager let Pikachu and Electabuzz get on their seats first, the seats were basically enclosed in a giant clear glass pokeball.

Electabuzz had hearts pop out in his eyes as he looked at the female pokemon. Pikachu grinned, "Pika." As soon as the two pokemon were in, Pikachu licked Electabuzz on the cheek, causing the other electric type to blush harder and his snout to slightly bleed.

Ash and Paul boarded next and sat next to each other as the door to their seats closed.

Paul stifled the urge to move closer to his rival, clenching his fists on his pants. Ash smiled at the purple haired boy, "I guess we didn't need that mark after all."

"Huh?"

Ash blushed, "Well…at first I thought it would be months before I saw you again, but it was only a few days. I have to admit…I kind of missed you." Paul widened his eyes, then turned his attention to the outside scenery.

"…"

"Paul? Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

The ride must've been having technical difficulties since it still hadn't moved for quite some time. Paul sighed, "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I don't treat my pokemon ok?"

Ash bit his lower lip, looking adorable. "Well…yeah, you don't really seem to have a strong bond with them." Paul gritted his teeth, 'you too?' Ash continued, "But I don't think it's entirely your fault, a pokemon bond is a two Way Street, you and your pokemon need to be in perfect sync in order to grow together."

Paul smiled a bit, "You're the first person to actually say it's not my entire fault with the way I raise my pokemon…"

"Heh, well that's cool."

Paul draped an arm on Ash's shoulder, "Yeah…" The ride finally began to move. Ash looked at the ground below, "Wow, look at the view."

Paul was concentrating on the muscles that were almost visible through Ash's shirt.

'Oh I am…I am.'

Paul slinked a hand under Ash's chin and turned the boy towards him. Ash blinked in surprise, "What are you doing?" the raven haired boy whispered. Paul smiled and leaned closer, dark onyx eyes stared into light brown.

"What's it look like, loser?"

"Paul…"

"Shh…" Paul murmured as he pressed their lips together. As their lips collided, Paul was taken over by a feeling of lust and desire. He tilted his head to the side as his fingers threaded in soft black hair, tugging slightly.

Ash closed his eyes in ecstasy.

He licked Ash's bottom lip slowly, drawing a moan from his rival, Ash's lips parted enough for Paul to push his tongue in the raven haired trainer's mouth. His tongue explored the moist cavern, running over the roof of Ash's mouth slowly, making the boy shiver. Paul let his tongue glide over to Ash's, the two rivals tongues twisted around each other lazily as they felt and tasted.

Paul slid a hand up Ash's shirt, the rival sighed, "Oh…" Paul smirked as he pulled out of the hot kiss. "You like that?"

"P-Paul…"

"I thought so."

Paul lifted Ash's shirt up a bit, just so that Paul could gaze at Ash's bare chest, muscled and tanned just right.

He leaned in and gently drew his tongue around Ash's left nipple while he teased the right with his hand. The raven haired boy gasped as Paul went faster, licking Ash's chest more, tasting the trainer's warm flesh, loving every minute of it.

'Ash…Ash…I think I…I think.'

Paul finally pulled away and pushed Ash's shirt down slowly, he took note of Ash's gaze right then and there. Eye's half lidded with desire, lips slightly parted, raven black hair tousled.

Paul closed his eyes and bit down on Ash's neck, creating his mark all over again in the same spot. He finished licking the bruise, and turned bright red.

Ash pulled Paul close to him after the purple haired trainer had finished his mark and did the same to Paul. The raven haired trainer gently nipped Paul's neck, a little bit where his blood pulsed under his skin. Ash's warm tongue scraped over the onyx eyed trainer, causing him to shiver in delight and pain from the bite.

'New marks. How long will these last?' The purple haired trainer thought to himself.

Ash blushed as he moved back, Paul smiled shyly as he felt his own face heat up. "Um…well, that was…fun."

"Y-Yeah."

Ash looked over at Electabuzz and Pikachu's seats in the clear glass ball next to theirs. "Looks like Electabuzz is happy."

Paul looked over and saw Electabuzz resting his head in Pikachu's lap, the female pokemon was grinning and petting the male pokemon's head. Electabuzz had never looked so happy, so comfortable, as if Pikachu was all he needed to be happy.

The purple haired trainer smirked, Ash leaned against his rival, head resting on Paul's shoulder.

"Eh?"

Ash smiled dreamily, "Paul…can you hold me? Just like this?"

Paul widened his eyes as a faint blush spread across his face. He swallowed hard and draped an arm across the raven haired boy's shoulders.

Warmth filled him, body and soul. He exhaled and closed his eyes, living in the moment of being close to someone he cared deeply.

Once the ride ended, the two boys jumped apart and walked out of the ride. Pikachu and Electabuzz walked out last, Pikachu sitting on the male electric type's head, she jumped into Ash's arms when she saw him.

"Pi, pi, pi!"

"Hey, buddy. Had a good time?"

"Pika! Pikachu."

Paul cleared his throat, "Well…I'll be going. Bye Ash." Ash frowned, but let him walk away, "Ok…I'll see you around, then?" Ash's two friends ran up to the raven haired trainer and crowded around him. Paul looked at them, a pang of envy in his chest.

"Maybe…maybe not. I love you Ash…" Paul added the last part to himself silently as he walked away, Electabuzz trudging behind.


End file.
